the_other_kindfandomcom-20200213-history
River de Castera
Ophelia "River" Lucretia Borja Malandra de Castera is the biological daughter of Leon Borja and Flidais Coltrane, and the goddaughter and adopted daughter of Solange Malandra. She is the younger sister to Alejandro, Cristóbal, and Maximilian and numerous half-siblings. River is the mother to four children; a daughter she named Manon "Marquita", a son named Giovanni "Julio" and later twin sons named Mars and Sasha. Her only daughter and sons are with off and on again partner and later husband Michael Morgenstern. Background Orphaned and alone River was born on October 31, 1995 in Borja Castle, Ninth Ward, Magical World as the youngest child and only daughter between Leon Borja and his wife Flidais Coltrane with her older brothers being Alejandro, Cristóbal, and Maximilian (being her older twin brother). Her father was an womanizer liar who despite having a heart of gold couldn't and wouldn't stop his inner demons for effecting his parenting and his marriage. Despite lying to Flidais about his infidelities he loved his wife and knew happiness true happiness was only with her. But when rumors began to spread about the Lady Flidais third pregnancy not being by him but by his best friend Francesco Malatesta. So he locked her in her room and forbidden any man from entering her room if any did they would be murdered. These rumors were spread by his jealous mistresses Marozia Bovary and used those rumors to protect her brother Cherubino who was having an affair of his own with Francesco and wanted to protect her sister-in-law while getting what she wanted. She used a old women in exchange for giving her money to tell Leon a false prophecy "If your adulterous wife carries twins the boy will be yours while the other will be a bastard daughter." She did this to punish Flidais more for possessing the love of her husband truly where as she didn't. So on October 31, on All Hallow's Eve, her mother took sotah to induce her children's birth. She named her son Laertes and her daughter Ophelia then she casted a spell to forced all those who accused her and for there tongues to swell with the truth and illness to fall on them rotting there tongues until other wise. She then forced the window that had been caged in to open and she called her familiar Amadis to carry her child to the Human World and to watch over her until she was ready to come into herself and until her sister to get her to a place of safety. Due to the screams of forced labor Flidais had to endure her chambermaids altered her husband and his entourage to come to the room to witness the birth and to see a child be murdered. A slowly dying Flidais then put a protection spell on her sons making sure that they would never be hurt by there father physically or anyone else. When Leon asked her what she did with the bastard she replied "Our baby girl who looks just like me, I saved her for your. And now Mephisto our souls will never be reunited for all eternally for all your betrayal to our love." She then stabs herself in the heart and dies, but when she died her spells take effect her daughter is safe, her sons are protected, her husband is alone, and his mistress and accomplishes are punished. Life in Natal Storyline Personality Appearance River is described as a beautiful young women with long dark auburn hair that reaches her lower back and large bright emerald green round eyes with long eyelashes like spider legs. River also has a skinny frame with little curves on her body having very small C cupped breasts and a small but well developed ass. Due to having her face forced into a heater by her first male lover Lenine she has a large burn mark on the left side of her face that also covers her neck, top of her shoulder and down wrapping around her breast. Tattoos * She has the Latin phrase of "Dum Spiro Spero" tattooed on her lower stomach; it means “While I breathe, I hope.” This translates into never losing hope and faith for a better future. Never losing drive to achieve your goals. Her adopted mother Solange Malandra and a man named Hilario de Castera has the same tattoo on her stomach, and the tattoo is connected to a spell her mother casted before committing suicide. * Due to living a nomadic lifestyle for many years she has a compass on the back of her neck. * River has a pair of doves tattooed on the right side of her neck. * She has an under-boob script tattoo on her stomach reading “Matching Soul – Burning Heart”. * She has three crosses tattooed on her sternum. * River has an outline rose tattoo on her left hand. * River has the Om symbol tattooed on her left hand middle finger knuckle. The OM is a mantra in Hinduism, Buddhism and Jainism, a spiritual symbol for soul and spirit. * She has a handwritten tattoo on her right upper arm reading “Too beautiful to die, Too wild to live,” which is a quote from the 1998 HBO movie Gia starring Angelina Jolie. * On her right thigh she has two roses. * River has a message inked on her right hand in decorative font with the words “Esto Tambien Parasa” – which is Spanish for “this too shall pass”. * River has a tattoo on her right forearm of two hands holding a heart and crown. The design comes from traditional Irish Claddagh rings. The hands represent friendship, the heart represents love, and the crown represents loyalty. Magical abilities Magic/Powers * Black Widow: River has the involuntary ability to cause fatal hemorrhaging by having sexual intercourse with someone. She inherited this ability through her mother who also had it and her great-grandmother. This power doesn't work for people who have died and come back to life such as the care for Kyle and for those who have Demonic heritage such as Michael and Dallas. * Power Negation: River can cancel out the powers of others, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under the user's effect. * Transmutation: River can easily change the form and appearance of an object, animal, or person at will and unlike her fellow witches who have trouble doing so she doesn't. She also likes to transform herself into smoke so she can spread more easily to see her enemies. * Restoration: A much more powerful form of Healing, she can undo all damage done onto target (living or object), be it mental, conceptual, emotional, spiritual, mystical, and physical damage. She can even restore and repair abilities, as well as resurrecting the recently deceased. * Aura Reading: She can perceive and read auras, normally invisible fields of energy that surround every living thing, this can be used to sense emotions, health status, power levels, or the target's moral alignment. * Divination: She can employ divination, a method of reading the future, the present and the past and/or provide help to a problem at hand by using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. * Healing: She has the ability to cause other individuals to heal injuries at an increased rate, resulting in complete recovery in a matter of seconds. * Elemental Magic: River can utilize different elements as a form of magic. Other witches who can utilizes the same power can use different spells to formulate their elemental quantities and energies for many uses. * Psychokinesis: She has the power to manipulate and induce movement in physical objects without touching them. * Life Magic: River can utilize this powerful magic which can bring anything the user sees fit to life, such as a statues, toys, even such as furniture and rubble. Abilities * Spell Casting: River also has the affinity for casting spells and performing rituals. She also is known for creating new spells and performing experiments with them making her a creative and already powerful witch. * Potion Making: River can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. * Immense Magical Power: As the true first angel later goddess and then witch, she possesses a great magical power granted to her by God of the Bible. Considered an SS-rank witch, a rarity in Witches that aren't the Supremes. as she didn't complete the Seven Powers of Ascension. When she releases her magical power it comes out in a large aura of pure white energy that is described as warm and welcoming but when she is anger it is described as cold. Veritas powers * Due to her being the reincarnation of Veritas she has her abilities as well. ** Confession Inducement: River can cause others to admit to a secret and misdeeds, whether it is personal or non-personal. Those affected by the her powers are often oblivious to the effects of this ability. ** Truth Embodiment: River is the embodiment of Truth, she is able to be led to the right path of knowledge to what is right. She is able to convert their Truthful works and actions into a sort of energy to become a weapon or an attacking offense and also making it become a support to others as well as defense from any opposing powers of this embodiment. ** Truth Manipulation: River can make the truth into a lie or make a lie into the truth. They can give themselves powers by lying and saying they have that power and making it the truth. They can also manipulate reality, making wishes true or by lying about being a god. *** Lie Detection: River can sense when they are lied to by various means. *** Truth Inducement: She can force/induce others to tell the truth, guaranteeing that the person is telling the truth to the best of their ability. Equipment Relationships River de Castera relationships Etymology * Ophelia is derived from Greek οφελος (ophelos) meaning "help". This name was probably created by the 15th-century poet Jacopo Sannazaro for a character in his poem 'Arcadia' and it was borrowed by Shakespeare for his play 'Hamlet' (1600), in which it belongs to Hamlet's lover who eventually goes insane and drowns herself. * River is from the English word that denotes a flowing body of water. The word is ultimately derived (via Old French) from Latin ripa "riverbank". * Lucretia is the feminine form of the Roman family name Lucretius, possibly from Latin lucrum "profit, wealth". In Roman legend Lucretia was a maiden who was raped by the son of the king of Rome. This caused a great uproar among the Roman citizens, and the monarchy was overthrown. This name was also borne by a saint and martyr from Spain. * Borja is a very rare as a first name. A spanish name meaning "small battle glory" but also thought to be borne by the Spanish Jesuit, Saint Francis Borgia (1510-1572); his Spanish name is San Francisco de Borja. He is the patron saint against earthquakes. * Malandra comes from Malandragem is a Portuguese term for a lifestyle of idleness, fast living and petty crime, traditionally celebrated in samba lyrics, especially those of Noel Rosa and Bezerra da Silva. The exponent of this lifestyle, the malandro (masculine adjective), or "bad boy" (rogue, hustler, rascal, scoundrel), has become significant to Brazilian national identity as a folk hero or, rather, an anti-hero. It is common in Brazilian literature, Brazilian cinema and Brazilian music. * de Castera means "from Castera", Castera comes from Le Castéra a commune in Haute-Garonne department in southwestern France.. River shares this surname with Jean-Claude Castera (born 1939) is a Haitian painter born in Pétion-Ville, a wealthy suburb of Port-au-Prince, Castera was educated in San Juan, Puerto Rico. He typically paints abstract scenes and women. Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** River hobbies are woodworking, designing clothes, acrobatics, flower arrangement, blacksmithing, making art, crystallization, soapmaking, candle making, book collecting, glassblowing and many others. ** River favorite foods are deep-fried cassava, tamales, Heart of palm, rice and gray, tteokbokki, and gumbo; while her least favorite food is anything Dallas makes. ** River favorite pastimes are baking and cooking. ** Her favorite animals are lizards and crocodiles. ** Her favorite flowers are a pink carnation. ** River can sleep up to seven hours. ** Her average bath time is two hours or less the forty minutes in a rush. * She is associated with the roman numeral II which is associated with the tarot card The High Priestess. * She speaks Portuguese, English, Spanish, French, Creole, and Acadian French. * She speaks with a New Orleans accent mixed in with her native Brazilian accent. * River started smoking at age eight. * She is pansexual. * River doesn't wear underwear or bra's because she honestly doesn't need it and underwear make her uncomfortable unless it's a thong. * She owns several cats Abernathy, Mr. Bigglesworth, Dandelion, Ulysses, and Olive. * River runs a home for creatures and people who have been abusive by human society known as De Castera's House for the Lost with her wards being Ramesses, Rose-Marie, Edgar Soileau, Bernard, Millie, Tanis, Daisy Beauregard, and Vivien. * When she drinks she becomes a "troublemaker" as stated by Dallas. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Malandra family Category:House of Borja Category:Coltane family Category:Half-orphans Category:Witches/Warlocks Category:Mortals Category:Adoptees Category:Special ability Category:Delos Witches